The subject invention relates to a type of flexible component reinforcing mechanism, or specifically to a type of flexible component that will form a better strength, and significantly reduce the occurrence of broken or damaged parts.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, there is the flexible component 10 in the push key device of a conventional computer keyboard, said flexible component 10 is made of a flexible rubber material, involving a flexible main unit 11, the upward extension of said flexible main unit 11 forms a connector part 12, in the direction away from the connector part 12 in the vertical direction inside said flexible main unit 11 is an activator body 13, the downward extension of the flexible main unit 11 forms a base 14. The flexible component 10 may be joined by the connector part 12 to the lower end of the key post 16 at the bottom of the push key 15. When the push key 15 is depressed, the key post 16 at the bottom of the push key will press down on the flexible component 10, so that the activator body 13 inside the flexible component 10 moves down to contact the film circuit (not shown in drawing) below to connect the current, when the key 15 is released, the flexibility of the flexible component 10 will reset the key 15 to its original position.
After extended use, however, said conventional flexible component 10 will no longer be used regularly because the intersection part 18 between the flexible main unit 11 and the connector part 12 would often be broken or damaged.